A Match Made In High School
by vivian10471
Summary: It's senior year for Bella and the Cullens.Too bad they are all married.Find out what happens to everyone when they are forced to be married for the rest of their senior year. Will love be found? Or will hate be there forever?
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1

BPOV

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock deafening my ears.I slam my hand against the snooze button and finally some peace and would think i would at least get 5 seconds to myself right?

WRONG!

"Bella get up and get ready for school, its our senior year and i am not gonna be late!" Alice scream while banging viciously on my door

I groaned and sat up "Fine come in"

She opened the door and skipped into my room with a smile on her face but it instantly fell when she saw me still in my pajamas

" Bella Swan go shower now before i scrub you with soap till you turn red"

I glared at her and walked to the bathroom without complaining. I turn the shower on and waited tilll it got warm enough for me to get in. I turned around and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was tangled and i could see a little bit of drool on the side of my mouth. So attractive right?

I grabbed a comb and attempted to untangle my hair but it was pure useless and i just hopped into the shower.I slipped and hit my head on the tiled wall.

"What the hell" I said to myself. I got up and rubbed my head .

Alice knocked on the door "Bella are you okay in there?

"Yes i'm fine" I yelled back.

Well that's gonna leave a bruise, I showered and took my time knowing it would get Alice aggravate. Its not like i was in a rush to go to school. Well yeah we were seniors but that didn't stop anyone from noticing me.

Let me just say, I'm not the most popular girl at school. I wear glasses, read and do my homework right when i get home. I have straight A's in school but that also didn't stop anyone from talking to me.

Alice on the other hand is popular because she is one of the Cullens. Did you gasp at that? Cause i sure didn't. Its mainly Her, Her brother Edward and her other brother Emmett. Their parents are Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Carlisle works as a doctor at Forks hospital and Esme is an interior designer. They are great people except for their children.

I've known Alice since we were in kindergarten..well actually i've known all the Cullens since kindergarten but were not as close as Alice and I are,so it kinda explains why were best friends even when no one knows me at school. It's usually just me and her and she never complains. Only when i don't let her play dress up with me,that is where i draw the line at.

Edward is the Jock who goes out with Tanya Denali. The Typical head cheerleader and captain of the football team. Emmett on the other hand goes out with Rosalie Hale typical co-captain of the cheer squad and captain of the basketball team.

And then there's Alice, she goes out with Jasper Hale. Unlike the Cullen brothers, Jasper isn't on a sports team but he is also their best friend. I guess you can say we have our own little group.

Oh and Jasper and Rosalie or siblings if you haven't noticed how they have the same last name

I lathered my hair in strawberry shampoo and took my time just to get Alice a little ticked off :).

As i finished rinsing my hair i turned off the water and wrapped myself in a towel and looked at myself in the mirror once was a little foggy so i used my arm to wipe off the steam. The drool was gone and my tangled brunette hair is now straight and tangled free.

As Alice mentioned before, were seniors this year and you might think "WooHoo last year of high school, all fun and games" but to me, its just a hell hole i wanna get out of. I'm not exactly one of the popular girls. Heck I'm not even close to being noticed .

I put on my robe and walked out of the bathroom. Alice was looking at a pile of clothes on my bed and i groaned.

This made her look up and give me a glare. "You took a long shower just to get me mad, i even felt sorry for yu when yu slipped"

I rolled my eyes "Alice its the first day of school and i'm not exactly in the best mood"

"But were seniors" She yelled .. in my face

I rubbed my ears to check if my hearing was still in check. Sadly it was but that didn't stop her from choosing my outfits. I would have happily just gone in a pair of jeans and a hoodie.

I looked at the choices and from the looks of it. I wasn't surprised.I picked up something that looked like it was short shorts. "Alice i am not wearing short shorts"

I looked at her and her face was shocked "That's a skirt Bella" I smiled "Oh, well im still not wearing it" and threw it at the end of my bed.

"Fine"She grunted "How about this?" and she held up what looks like to be a bra. "Alice is that suppose to be a bra?" I asked

She threw it at me"Its a tank top!"

...And she wonders why i never go shopping with her. "Why can't i just wear a sweater and jeans?"

"Because impression is everything"She says

I looked down"Like i have anyone to impress" .I looked at the clock and it said 7:15 .. school starts at 7:45 "Alice were gonna be late if you don't just let me where what i want"

She huffed "Fine, but tomorrow your wearing what i choose"

"If you wanna think that pixie, go ahead"I said with a smile

She gave me a fake smile and went to my bathroom to reapply her makeup while i changed.I always wondered what makeup did for people, Ive never tried it but Alice attacks me once in a while thinking she can get some foundation or eyeshadow on me. That little pixie.

Once i was done i looked at myself in the mirror. A hollister t-shirt and jeans. I smiled to myself in the mirror, now this is what i call a hot outfit for the first day of school.I walked to my desk and grabbed my glasses and put them on.

"Bells you should really get contacts" Alice said while plumping her lips with her lip gloss.

"Maybe in the summer" I said "Let's go its already 7:25"

We left my room and walked down the stairs and greeted my dad "Bye dad were going to school now"

"Alright Bells,ill be home at the same time as usual" He said not looking up from his newspaper he was reading in the kitchen

"Kay" I said as i shut the door behind us. Like usual Alice's yellow porche was park outside our drive way,Did i forget to mention that the Cullen family is rich? Yeah well they live in a mansion on the outskirts of town that you have to drive through a long ass hill to get to.I got in the passengers side and we were on our way to school.

I turned on the radio and Teenage Dream by Katy Perry blasted through the speakers. Alice likes to listen to this kinda music..even if it is a little catchy i might admitt. I looked at Alice who was dancing and singing while driving. I swear some day were gonna be in an accident cause of her.

"Alice id like to live before im 21, so could you just i don't know..pay attention on the road?" I yelled over the extremely loud music

She stopped dancing and focused on the road and turned down the music "Alright miss poopy pants" she giggled

"Haha, your just too funny"I said with sarcasm

"Watch it missy"She said and pulled out some lip gloss and held it at my face

"Alright i surrender"I said putting my hands up

We both laughed just in time to arrive at school. Alice parked her car and we got out just before the first bell the parking lot I could see the whole gang next to Emmett's jeep and Edward's volvo. We walked towards them and exchanged "Heys" and "Whats ups". I gave them all a decent smile . like i cared though

Rose and Alice of course ran to eachother and hugged. When they let go of eachother i gave Rose a smile and she smiled back.I looked to my left and saw Tanya waiting for a hug or hi from me or Alice but we were just silent.

She growled at us "Hey four eyes" she said looking at me. I gave her a glare "Hey shrimpy"She said to Alice.

I could handle these nicknames but by the look on Alices face, it looked like she was about to pounce on "Miss Fake" but i held her down.

I looked at Tanya" So Tanya any new surgeries this summer?" The whole group laughed and i felt accomplished

She gave me a glare "Got any uglier this summer Bella?"

I flipped her the finger and talked to Alice while we still had time before the bell rang. When it rang we said our goodbyes and left to class. Today will definitely be an interesting day.

* * *

So Tell me what you think and review! :D


	2. What the hell !

Chapter 2

BPOV

As we all departed to homeroom i walked to my locker to get my stuff for the first 3 periods. I opened my locker and put my history,math and English binders into my backpack. This clearly added an extra 10 pounds to my backpack.

I heard footsteps coming toward me but ignored them "Hey Bella" . My eyes went wide and i turned around,it was Mike Newton,Most of you might say ew or gross but i like him for his personality.

"H-hey" Mike i stuttered. Stupid Bella like that sounded attractive.

"Yeah well i just want to talk to you"He said "How was your summer?"

I flipped my hair like all those girls do to impress guys"It was fun, went swimming and shopping" Truth is, i stayed home all summer reading Withering Heights.I'm a dork i know but there was nothing els better to do since Alice and the Cullens went to Italy for the summer.

They asked me to go but i just felt like a bother to interfere with their family time so i said do i regret that decision now.

"So i was wondering if your not busy Saturday" He said. He looked nervous "Ya know, we could maybe. i don't know uhm"

He looked really nervous. If you guessed he was gonna ask me out your wrong cause two seconds later i hear that pixie running down the hall screaming my name. And she wonders why i don't like to be in public with her. This is what i've been dealing with for the past 10 years.

He stopped what he was about to ask me and turned around "Oh hey Alice"

"Yeah hey Alice" I glared. I bet she knew he was gonna ask me out. Cause there is no way she could have such good timing.

She shoved Mike out of the way so she could talk to me. "Bella i guess ill just talk to you later" He said and walked down the hall

"ALICE MARY CULLEN" I yelled "You better have a good reason for interrupting what could have been the best moment of my life"

"Hey don't yell out my middle name and you will not believe what i just heard" She said

"What is it?" I asked "Better be important"

She took my hand and dragged me down the hall "Well i heard from Jessica who heard from Rachel who heard from Jackson who heard from Tony who heard from Sandy"She said in one breathe and exhaled "That all the seniors are going to ..."

But she never got to finish what she was about to say, instead the intercom came on and the principle was speaking "Could all the seniors please report to the auditorium,I repeat could all the seniors report to the auditorium at this time"

"C'mon lets go" I said

She sighed and walked with me. We entered the auditorium and took the middle row seats and just in time for the lights to dim and principal Walker walked out to the middle of the stage.

"I wonder whats going on"I said

"Yeah me too"She said with sarcasm

I Ignored her and payed attention to what was going was the first day of school and an assembly on the first day never ever this is i hope its good since I'm missing first period for this.

"So i called all of the seniors here today to inform you on a new challenge the school board has decided on. This program will determine if you are eligible to receive your diplomas by the end of the year, if you fail to take this course it will result in summer school"

We all gasped and started talking at once

"Now please quiet down" Principle Walker said "This program is to help your lives in the future and help you with your marriage because 30% of the countries population has reported to be divorced couples. To prevent this from happening to you we have decided that you will be married to someone for your senior year at school."

By now there were no gasps but everyone was yelling. From the back i could hear someone say "You have got to be kidding me" and another kid saying "I wanna be married to a hot chick!" I rolled my eyes, typical male.

"Now please quiet down this instant, you will all have real jobs and get to choose a house, car and other essentials"He said "Each week you will report to your guidance counselor about your budgets and each couple must keep a journal to write in about your experience and turn it in by the end of the year,Now please walk in a single filed line and on the bulletin board will lists all the couples"

By the time he said that everyone ran out of the auditorium, so much for a single line,people were screaming "Get outta my way dude" And other people were being shoved.I squeezed my way through everyone and made it out of the auditorium alive.

I walked to the bulletin board and scanned my name. Ahh Bella swan and i scanned the the name across from it. My eyes widened and i walked away and to my locker. How the hell did this happen? Why me? of all the students here. Why do i have to be paired with him?

I sighed and walked down the hall peacefully isnt the right word since Alice was yelling my name down the hall and everyone was staring at me. This girl is killing me.

"Bella! who did you get paired with?" Alice asked . I didn't even want to say his was too embarrassing to be paired up with a monkey!

I looked at her "Your brother"

She gave me a confused look "Emmett?"

"Edward" I said sadly

"Oh that one"She said

Yep, you heard me right. Of all people i could have been paired with. I get Edward . You might think ohh Bell gets a hottie with a naughty body but nope. Every time me and Edward have a decent conversation it always ends up with me and him trying to strangle each other.

"That's decent"She said

I stared at her "I wanted to be with Mike tho!"

She gave me a sorry look"Yeah about that..he got paired with Tanya"

The heat in my face began to rise"He got paired with that bitch?" I asked .Seriously today is not my day,First i get paired with a zoo creature and then i find out the guy i like is paired with the course this of all things have to happen to me. I gave her a sad look "Wait..Alice who did you get paired with?"

"JASPER!" She said excitedly

"What! you can't be paired with someone your already in a relationship with" I exclaimed

"Ahh Bella but yet according to the bulletin board we are"She smiled

"This is so unfair"I huffed "Who did Rose get pair up with then?"

"Emmett"She laughed

I rolled my eyes"Of course this would happen"

How do they get paired with their "lovers" When i get Edward? That's just disgusting on so many levels.

"Its gonna be so much fun!"Alice exclaimed "It will be like were actually married"

"So gross"I said "I'm paired with Edward,nothing great about that"

"You might actually learn to like him" She says

"Like that will happen"I sighed

I'm not sure whats worst, not being able to graduate or being "married to Edward".

* * *

So tell me what you think and review! Thanks :D


	3. If only my husband was smart

Chapter 3

BPOV

I proceeded to homeroom not exactly frustrated just disappointed. Only this kind of bad luck would happen to me. Like really? Alice gets k to be with Jasper? Rosalie gets to be with Emmett? And im stuck with Edward? What did i ever do to deserve this?

I walked into my homeroom and the first thing i see is Edward.

"What the hell are you doing in here?"I asked

He glared at me"Couples share the same homeroom"

I groaned and sat at the farthest seat away from Edward. All the way in the corner. The intercom came on and you could hear principal Walker on it saying "Judy there is extra toilet paper in the janitors closet"

Everyone in my homeroom laughed at it.I even giggled a little bit myself.

"Welcome, The senior class couples...Homeroom will be extended today for everyone to be familiar with their new spouses" He said "Have fun"

Some people cheered while i frowned. I looked up and saw Edward coming my way.

"Hey Edweirdo"I sneered. I gotta love myself when i make fun of him, its just too hilarious.

He grinned "Hey Bella never had a fella"

That jerk. I gave him a fake smile "Your just too kind"

"Oh i know that"He said. He ran his fingers through his bronze hair, yeah you heard that right hair is actually a dark shade of bronze,He has bronze hair when i have boring brown you understand how i could be jealous at that?

"So were married i guess" I said looking down.

He turned his head to the side "Don't get your hopes up princess,not legally"He murmured

I started to get pissed "Look here Mr football star, I have a gpa of 4.0 and plan to be graduating, if i don't get my diploma by the end of this year because you decided you didn't want to try in this "Marriage"Thing then i will make sure you do not get a football scholarship due to a a broken spine"

He gave me a smile... A smile. I was being serious and he thinks this is still a joke?

"So im starting to get you mad huh?"He said. He started getting closer and closer. By the time he stopped his nose was in front of mine. I held my breath in waiting for him to back off.

"Oh you finally figured it out?" I fake smiled

He backed away and put his hands behind his head and his feet on top of a chair that was in front of him"Good, this marriage might not be so bad after all"

"You might have to kill me to even car"I growled

He laughed "Oh damn, my wife is vicious"

Just for a second i kinda liked the way that sounded "my wife" but then again i rather have a bird poop on my head 3 times than to hear that again.

I gave him a serious look "How can you laugh about this?" I asked "Our future is on the line because of this"

He shrugged "I guess football was all my future was about so i never cared"

I think..Im not sure but i think me and Edward had a 2 second moment together. But then right when i thought me and Edward could be actually be friends he showed that he was truly a dumbass sometimes

"WAIT, we don't have to have... sex right ? He exclaimed

"No shit Sherlock"I said glaring.I swear, this kid is so stupid sometimes ...

"No shit sherlock"He said mocking me in a baby voice."Just wanted to make sure, we both know you like it kinky"

I slapped him and heard him yell "Damn chill,what do you bench these days? 125? 150?"

"Noo i bench 170"I said sarcastically

He put his arms across his chest "Shutuupp"

Satisfied with myself i took out my Withering Heights Book

"Nerd" he coughed

I looked up from my book "This is called a book, you might want to touch one sometime, it has a lot of words in it" I said slowly

"Yeah and I'm a guy, you might wanna get one in a couple of years, or 50 if your lucky"He smirked

I put my book down"I don't need a guy to keep me happy"

He looked up at the ceiling "Lord, Bella has finally came out of the closet,she is attracted to "He paused "Woman"

I growled "I'm not gay you moron"

Our homeroom teacher called the room to attention "Now as you all know,your suppose to keep track of your marriage by keeping a journal and writing in it as often as you could" "Also in this folder is what you get to choose how you spend your money, please come up and grab one"

I got up from my chair and walked across the room to get a notebook and folder.I walked back to my desk and gave the folder to Edward.

"Why would i want the folder?" He complained.

I rolled my eyes at him "Do you want to keep the folder or write in the journal everyday?" I asked

"Folder" He mumbled

"Yeah that's what i thought"I said. I put the notebook in my backpack as Edward was looking through the folder. Damn if we had enough money we could buy a BMW and a mansion"He gleamed

I smacked my hand on my forhead "Edward this is fake money,not real"

He put the folder down and looked at me "I can dream"

He continued to look at the folder while i waited for this horrible day to be over. Some junior walked over to us and handed us a piece of paper.

I took it and groaned "We have an appointment with "

"When?" He asked .The boy was still standing there "What the hell do you want? a tip? go away" Edward yelled

"Uhm tomorrow at 9"I said

Right after i said that the homeroom bell rang and everyone left to go to their first period class

"Alright see you there"He said and grabbed his backpack and left the room

I grabbed my backpack and left also, i walked down the hall and proceeded to my first period class.

I'm a senior, its the first day of school and I'm married. this is gonna be one long year.

* * *

Pleasee Review! :)


	4. I never thought this would happen

Chapter 4

BPOV

Class ended and by now i was on my way to Lunch, as i was walking out of Math the little pixie jumped me from out of no where.

"Alice you could, i don't know just have said hi?" I suggested

She pouted "Now there is no fun in that"

"This is school, its not made to be fun"I laughed. Oh that little girl, boy does she make me giggle sometimes.

She grabbed my hand "C'mon Bella i want to go see my husband"

"Yeah but i don't want to see mine" I groaned . And trust me, the least thing i wanted to do was see Edward. He was an alright guy but ehh hes not friend material at least to me hes not. I really have no idea how Alice lives with him.

We made it to the cafeteria and i saw the group sitting at one of the lunch tables. Alice and I grabbed our lunches and sat with them. She happily sat next to Jasper and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Hey wife"He said smiling

Alice giggled "Hi husband"

I sat down next to Alice since Cullen was sucking the life out of Tanya.

"Do they ever come up for air"I asked Alice "I think its been 4 minutes"

"sometimes" She said taking a bit out of her lunch. Since Edward made it clear,i might as well tell you why i've been single basically my whole life. i've never had a boyfriend and some what i feel thankful for that. I want to spend all those special first moments with a guy i actually like. Even if it does mean I'm a senior and I've never had my first kiss yet but it doesn't matter to me.

Well the fact that i got married before i even had a boyfriend is a tad foward but hey not my fault, its the schools fault. I got up just about to leave the cafeteria until someone stopped me.

"Hey Bella" He said

I turned around to see Mike "Oh hey Mike i said" boy was this the highlight of my day

"Where are you heading to?" He asked

"The music room" I smiled. The fact that he wanted to know where i was going made my heart flutter.

He grinned"Maybe i could come with you?"

"That would be great" I said. We were said our goodbyes to Alice and Jasper leaving Edward and Tanya in their own little disgusting world.

There was uncomfortable silence as we walked.I decided to make small talk "So Mike, who are you paired up with for this marriage project?" Obviously i knew but what els were we gonna talk about? Fruits? What an attractive subject that would have been.

"Oh uhm Tanya" He said "What about you?"

"Edward" I sneered

He laughed"So im guessing you two don't like each other?"

"Like is too nice to describe us, more like hate" I replied.

We made it to the music room and i sat at the piano and played with the keys.

"So Bella i was wondering if you would uhm" Mike said "Well i was thinking that maybe you and i"

I stood up and was waiting for Mike to finish until someone interrupted us.I looked at the door and Edward was standing there.

"Newton go away i need a moment with my wife" He said. Since when did he have permission to tell Mike to go away? Since when did he have permission to call me his wife? . He was just about to ask me out too! i could feel it. Stupid Edward can't let me have a decent moment to myself.

"Cullen you were interrupting something"Mike sneered. Am i the only that feels like this is gonna turn into a fight?

Edward smirked "Yeah well that sucks for you,now beat it"

Mike was going to reply until i interfered "Mike just go, i'll talk to you later okay?". I gave him a reassuring smile and he left without another word.

I turned back to Edward "What the hell was that Edward?"

He just shrugged and sat at the piano

"Don't turn your back on me and explain now" I demanded. Am i the only one whose feelings don't matter? Okay i was sincere about not having a boyfriend before but c'mon ! i deserve one and Edward ruined it !

"Bella I just came in here to play the piano" He murmured "Can you please leave?"

I huffed and left the room. That hoe! . I walked down the hall in silence to gather my thoughts. It's only the first day of school and this all happened? In a day? . Why me?

"BELLLLLA!" Alice screamed. Why am i still friends with her? I ask myself that question every single day but yet I'm stuck with her.

"Yes Alice?" I asked

She frowned "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing important" I sigh

"How about you come over my house today?" She asks

"Sure that sounds great" I smiled

The bell rang and we left for special really happened just the teachers introducing us what will happen for the year and telling us where we will be sitting.I was dreading for the day to end because everyone always has that 2:30 feeling when you just want to leave school even if it is on the first day.

I left school and saw Alice waiting for me at her car. I tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Uhm Alice it would be nice if i could actually get in the car" I told her sweetly

"_Only _if you let me give you a makeover when you come over" She giggled. I hesitated for a moment. If doing that will get her to just open the door then fine. One makeover won't hurt...something must be wrong if I'm thinking like this.

I gave in "Alright,fine Alice"

She cheered and unlocked the door. I got into the passengers seat and thought about what happened in the music room today and why Edward was so sad. Just cause i hate him doesn't mean i can't be sincere.

"Alice we can talk about anything right?" I asked. And just because me and Alice are best friends doesn't mean i can tell her everything. Once in 6th grade i had a crush on Dean Kagan and I told Alice secretly. Thought nothing would happen right? WRONG. By 5th period Everyone was making fun of me and Dean Kagan decided he was gonna go out with no other than Tanya Denali.

So i ended up having a talk with Alice that day and she thought she was _trying_ to help me by telling him. Yeah well ever since then we had some trust issues but its gotten better by freshman year.

"Of course you can Bella"She said

I sighed"Well i was in the music room with Mike and Edward interrupted out conversation and when i asked him what his problem was he just told me to go away"

She payed attention to the road and thank god she was, i didn't want to die before i was 20 "Well Bella I think its better if you just ask him yourself"

"But we don't even like each other" I said

She gasped "But hes your husband!" "Treat him right or someone els will"

"Oh pelase he has Tanya for that" I told her

"Like i said, just ask him" She said

I agreed but why the heck was i so worked up about this for? I hated Edward and didn't care about what is going on in his life. So why did i care to even wonder why he was sad?

Well i guess i haven't told you the whole story behind me and i told you we just never got along but well i sorta forgot to include one more part. The hate wasn't always there, we were actually nice to each other which is hard to believe right? Well it all started on that one day in the 5th grade.

_Flashback to the 5th grade _

_"Lalala" I sang to myself ._

_I swung my legs on the swing trying to push myself .I heard footsteps behind me but ignored it and then i felt the biggest push and landed hard on my back. I looked back to see what happened and found out Edward pushed me off the swings._

_"Edward Cullen you big meanie!" I cried _

_He laughed "Shutup Bella never had a fella" _

_Flashback ends _

Ever since that day we had never been nice to each other. Since we were in the 5th grade it went from name calling to making fun of each other but as we got older it only got worse. We just can't even stand being in the same room as each other. And yes, after 8 years of being mad at each other it never stopped.

I'm married, my supposed "_sister-in-law"_ is giving me a makeover and i went from hating Edward to feeling bad for him. WHAT THE HELL?

* * *

Please Review :)


End file.
